Foxy x Toy Chica
by RyanTartaglia
Summary: Foxy and Toy Chica where dating for awhile, until she developed feelings with another friendly animatronic. This story is not complete! I don't have time to finish EVERYTHING!


Toy Chica was hanging out at Foxy's house with him after a hard day of work at the pizzeria. They were sitting next to each other on the couch talking about who knows what, these kids get really weird in their conversations. All of a sudden Foxy smiles sharply and raises his hook a little bit. Toy Chica tilts her head in confusion. Foxy's hook slips under bib as his smile grows. She blushes a deep shade of red as her eyes fade into blackness with a white dot in the middle. Foxy lifts up the bib and his eyepatch raises as Chica's hand reaches for his hooked hand. She pushes his hand away and takes off her beak. Foxy's eyepatch still raised, he whispers, "But… Chica… Why?" She starts to cuddle with him, not saying anything, then she finally talks and softly says, "I love you Foxy…". Foxy lightly blushes and whispers, "I love you too Chica…", as he pulls her closer. Toy Chica puts her beakless mouth on Foxy's snout and opens it, saying, "Open your mouth babe", giggling softly. Foxy slowly opens his mouth as Chica's tongue enters like a snake going into it's burrow. Foxy's small blush became deeper, as he put his tongue in Chica's mouth also.

This later turned to an extreme make out session for the both of them, with Foxy's hand (that doesn't have the hook) on Toy Chica's butt. When she realized that was Foxy's hand on her butt and not his knee, she pushed him off violently and screamed, "Oh my gosh Foxy I'm sorry!". Foxy's eyepatch went down and he tilted his head, laying on the floor after being pushed. Chica said softly, "Foxy… We have to talk…" Foxy got up and sat next to Chica again. "I have feelings for someone else…" she said. Foxy's eyepatchless eye widened as his eyebrows formed an angry look. Foxy said "Who is it!?" in a deep voice. Toy Chica put her beak on and her eyes faded back to her normal pink, shiny eyes. She sighed and said, "T-toy… Bonnie…". She stuttered. Foxy's eyes turn a bright red as he violently jumped off the couch and walked to the exit door. "Foxy wait…" said Chica. He ignored her and opened the door and running out angrily, not closing it.

Now at the pizzeria, where Toy Bonnie always practices guitar on the stage, Foxy violently opened the doors and ran to Toy Bonnie extremely fast as his eyes got brighter red. Toy Chica tries to chase his but by the time she gets to the stage Foxy is about to knock him out with his strong fist. "Foxy stop right now!" Toy Chica yelled as loud as she could. Foxy punched Toy Bonnie right in his jaws and again in his stomach. "Foxy! What… What are you-" he stopped and fell to the floor. "FOXY WHY! NO! BAD!" said Chica, running up to Bonnie. Foxy turns back to normal and falls to the floor, weak, saying "What… Happened… Where are we… The pizzeria?"

Toy Chica was trying to call Fritz Smith for help and he finally answered after about 7 calls and voicemails. "Wh-what's… wrong…" said Fritz through the phone. You could tell he was tired, like he just woke up, which is likely. Chica worryingly said, "Fritz! Hurry! Get to the pizzeria now! Show stage! Toy Bonnie needs help immediately! Please!" Fritz yawned and said he'll be over there is about 20-30 minutes.

Foxy left and went to Kid's Cove to calm down after what just happened. He doesn't remember much. Mangle hangs down from the ceiling in front of Foxy's face and asks, "What's up Foxy? What was all that yelling?" "I-I don't remember…" said Foxy, truthfully. Mangle sighs and says, "Well then… How's your babe Toy Chica doing?" She smirks and giggles. Foxy says, "We… We are done… She has feelings for Toy Bonnie, which for some reason is on the stage… Sleeping?" "Sleeping? Huh? Wait you guys broke up!? This is the perfect time then…" said Mangle, as Foxy looked up to her confused. "Foxy… Would you date me…" asked Mangle happily and cheerfully. Foxy says, "Huh!? Date you? I mean… Why not… Sure… Yeah!", as he smiles. Mangle leans in for a snout to snout kiss from the ceiling. They kiss passionately.


End file.
